Toya Setsuno
is one of the Eight Expendables who works for the Eight Precepts of Death. Appearance Setsuno is a lean young man who has light hair with bangs that cover the right side of his face. His eyes have prominent dark circles around them and he wears a beak-shaped mask that is commonly worn by members of the Eight Precepts of Death. Personality Setsuno is a very fanatic and outspoken man, possibly as a result of the tragic events that happened in his past. The fact that Setsuno once attempted to commit suicide points to him being mentally unstable and unable to move on. Setsuno, as well as the other members of the Eight Expendables, are all hopeless people who have lost their dignity and no longer see any purpose in continuing to live, thus they are completely devoted to the Eight Precepts of Death and are not afraid of giving away their lives for the group. Setsuno believes that their status as "human garbage" is what allowed them to form a strong friendship that tied them all together. History At one point in his life, Setsuno was cheated and betrayed by a lover and as a result was incurred with great debt.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 141, Page 11 Setsuno then attempted to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff, but was rescued by a Hero before he could perish. This left him in complete despair.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 140, Page 14 Setsuno was eventually found by Chisaki in the streets, with the yakuza offering him the opportunity to become his subordinate. With nowhere else to go, Setsuno accepted and became one of the Eight Expendables. Synopsis After Irinaka launches Sir's group in a underground hall, Setsuno appears alongside Hojo and Tabe to confront the heroes and the police-officers, Tamaki says that he'll fight them alone and delcares that they're just time-eating pawns. Setsuno Tries to use his Quirk to steal the officers guns but Eraserhead stops him erasing his Quirk, Hojo pulls out his gun, but before he can use it Tamaki jumps and use his tentacles to disarm and imobilize the three at the same time, he them tell the others to go ahead and let the three to him. Setsuno jumps on Tamaki using the knife hiden on his mask, injuring one of his tentacles, Hojo breaks free and attacks Tamaki with his Crystallization but Tamaki defends successfully, he uses his Chimera Kraken to fight but Tabe wakes and starts to eat Tamaki's tentacles on by one, he tries to poison him with the poison on his tentacles but Setsuno uses his Quirk again to steal it. Whem Hojo it's ready to finish Tamaki, he counterattacks and defeats all three at once. Quirk and Abilities : Setsuno is capable of instantly moving objects in the possession of someone directly into his hands, in a manner similar to teleportation. However, the limits to his Quirk depend on the size of what he can steal''Boku no Hero Academia Manga'': Chapter 141, Page 10 and must be within his sight.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 141, Page 14 Equipment and Weapons Katana: Setsuno is armed with a traditional Japanese katana, which he uses in combat.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 18 Knife: Setsuno carries a hidden knife on the beak of his mask, which he can use for emergencies or surprise attacks.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 12-13 Relationships Chisaki When Setsuno was cheated by his lover and incurred with debt, he hopelessly struggled through life until Overhaul saved him, offering Setsuno a chance to have worth. Setsuno greatly respects Overhaul and will kill anyone who gets in his leader's way. Trivia *Setsuno's name contains the kanji for stealing . *Setsuno seems to represent a corruption of the second tenant of the real eight precepts of Buddhism: do not steal. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Eight Expendables Category:Emitters Category:Yakuza Category:Eight Precepts of Death